


Sir

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Manga Spoilers, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short canon BDSM eruri drabble, posted here by request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

Erwin’s first thought, even before the ache of infection faded away, the itching of new flesh growing over his wound finally an unwelcome memory, was ‘How will Levi bind me now?’

He won’t, was the answer Erwin’s mind supplied. Levi wouldn’t want him anymore. Erwin often wondered why Levi wasted his time in the first place, working past all of his hesitation and uncertainty until he was nothing but feeling.

Just ‘Please, sir, I need you,’ the ropes tight around his wrists, the phantom imprint of Levi’s palm stinging in his skin. Warming Erwin deeper than wool or flames ever could. Smoothing down the splinters of his self doubt, all the guilt he bore washed away to nothingness. He was not responsible for anything under the press of Levi’s heel, in the sway of his blows, lost within the beautiful tyranny of his dominance. All he had to do was submit, and obey, and then Levi showered him in praises.

‘Such a good boy, you can come now love…’

Erwin had always been corrupted, unworthy of Levi’s affections but now…

Now he was broken. Useless. Unfit to wield a blade.

Unfit to wear Levi’s collar and kneel at his feet, breathless and overwhelmed.

In the first few weeks after his injury, the busy halls of the infirmary had been a blessing. Nurses constantly in and out, medics flitting through the halls, officers coming to Erwin’s bedside to discuss legion business. Still Levi managed to find his room empty from time to time. Nuzzle into his hair, press a soft kiss to his cheek. Throwing himself into Erwin’s bed once, wrapping his arms around him, voice desperate.

'I miss you. Get better. Faster.’

Then footsteps echoing outside the door split them apart, Levi’s heat lingering on him in a way that made his guts twist. He did not want Levi’s pity. Did not want love that was born from sympathy and obligation. Didn’t deserve it.

Never had.

The day he’d finally been released from the infirmary should have been a happy one, probably. Instead he sat on the edge of his bed in his room, sparkling clean despite months of abandonment, and Erwin saw Levi’s touch in every shining surface. He’d gone there while Erwin was healing, the citrus scent of the disinfectant he used still ghosting through the air. Face in his hand, grief in his bones, he didn’t notice Levi coming in until the door clicked shut behind him. Then he was there, taking up too much space for someone so small, tugging Erwin’s fingers away. Trying to crawl into his lap, and if he got that close Erwin didn’t stand a chance. So he held Levi away with the arm he had left, eyes on the ground, chest heaving.

“Stop, Levi. You don’t have to do this anymore. Just go, okay? I’ll be all right.” It was a lie, and it tasted like acid in his mouth, bitter and unwelcome. There was a breath of silence, and then Levi swatted his arm away. Straddled him, eyes furious, hands on his face.

“You think I wouldn’t want you anymore, just because you lost your arm?” Erwin didn’t answer, but the look on his face was answer enough. He was nothing now.

No one.

Then Levi buried his hand in those golden stands, wrenching Erwin’s head back sharply until their eyes met. Erwin’s blowing wide, everything in him rising up, alight with need. To be wanted, to be loved.

To be used, as only Levi could use him. And then,

“Who told you that you get to decide what I want, boy?” Erwin let out a gasping breath, stuttering out words through a mouth that did not quite recall how to function.

“N-no one, sir.” Levi smiled then, feral and unmerciful, and his eyes were made of steel.

“I’m not through with you, love. I never will be. Now…” He tugged harder on Erwin’s hair, smile going wide at the sound it earned him. Ragged, and broken, and so fucking beautiful.

“On your knees, boy. You’ve work to do.”


End file.
